


Another High School Love Story

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, M/M, every relationship apart from Saphael is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Raphael is the bad boy and Simon is the timid nerd, Raphael has detention in the library and Simon is on library duty.





	

“Good, Simon you’re here. Watch this one for me will you, Alec is looking after the other one” Principle Garroway said whilst walking into the library.   
Simon set aside the books he was sorting to look up. His breath hitched when Principle Garroway stepped aside to allow the boy to enter.   
“Mr. Santiago and Mr. Bane tried to put a pig in Ms. Belcourt’s office” Principle Garroway continued as Raphael walked towards an table and dropped his bag on the floor.   
“Where did they even find a pig?” Simon questioned softly. Pigs aren’t something to be walking around the streets of New York City. Where does two high school student find them?  
“See you at dinner buddy” Principle Garroway called out to Simon as he turned to leave “and behave Mr. Santiago, I don’t want to call your mother, again”  
“Bye Luke” Simon waved off the man before returning to sorting out the books on the counter, his eyes drifting to the back of Raphael’s head, to the back that was cladded in a leather jacket. 

Raphael pulled out one of his archeology books, he flipped through the yellowing pages absentmindly, in two hours he’d be free to kill Magnus. A pig? He told Magnus that wouldn’t have worked. Rats from the science department would have been much easier, but no, they had to use a pig. 

Simon sorted the books and began to refill paper and pens on the tables when he looked at Raphael again. The frown at a page in the book he was reading, the act alone shocked Simon. He had always considered Raphael to be the type to not care about school and the type to smoke under the bleachers. Wow he needs to stop stereotyping people.   
“Smoking is very dangerous to health” A voice spoke and shook Simon out of his trace “and besides the bleachers are dirty, I wouldn’t even sit there” Raphael was smirking at the confused, gaping Simon.  
“I didn’t to mean say that out loud” Simon apologized, a blush tinting his cheeks red.   
“I figured” Raphael said closing his book. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned backwards in his chair. “And we got the pig from a butcher shop in Queens”  
“What?” Simon gasped. His face heating up by the second.  
“Yeah I heard that too” Raphael was grinning at the stuttering mess Simon had become. “You’re cute when you blush” Raphael teased.   
Simon scurried back behind the main counter. He picked up a book to hide his face behind. He smiled brightly as Raphael hummed from his desk a few steps away.   
They continued to steal glances at each other, looking away before they got caught. Time seemed to have been lost between them because it wasn’t until Clary came bursting through the doors that Simon looked at the clock again.   
“6:00pm, it’s that late already?” Simon inquired to make sure he wasn’t seeing wrong. Raphael’s detention had ended half an hour ago.  
“Yes, now lock up and let’s go, Izzy’s waiting for us” Clary responded, her eyes glued to her cellphone.   
“Go ahead I’ll be there in a minutes” Simon had begun to pack away his belongings into his school bag, Raphael did the same.   
With another yell from Clary to hurry up, he was gone again. Simon waited until Raphael was done to start to switch off the lights.   
“I’ll see you around” Raphael said once the doors were closed behind them. “Yeah” Simon nodded his head.  
They walked silently out of the building together. “Bye” Simon said once they had gotten to the parking lot. He started to walk towards Isabelle’s car when he heard his name being called “the answer to the question on your History homework is 1804 not 1784”   
“How do you keep doing that?” Simon asked, his mouth his eyebrows frowning together, he barely mumbled that question.   
“Impeccable hearing” Raphael shrugged tapping his ear lightly, before turning away in the opposite direction.   
“What was that?” Izzy grinned when Simon sat in passenger seat of her car.  
“What was what” Simon asked. “Oh play dumb mister, we saw you with Mr. too cool for everything Santiago” Isabelle said slapping his knee lightly.  
“We talked I guess” Simon shrugged. “He never talks to anyone but Magnus, I heard Tina from Biology heard his voice once and cried” Clary said while stuffing a slice of pizza in her mouth.   
“It’s no big deal”

 

~the next day~

“I think this is the book you want” Simon said pulling a copy of an advanced math text book from a shelf. Jace collected the book and examined it.   
“Thanks buddy, I’ll see you at the game Friday night right?” Simon considered Jace’s question while Raphael walked into the room. He took the same seat as the day before and pulled out his book from his bag.   
“Yeah I’ll see you Friday I’m excited” Simon smiled at Jace. His head snapped up when he heard a thud, Raphael’s book was on the floor beside the desk.   
“What are you doing in here Santiago?” Jace asked walking towards the table Raphael was at and sat on top of it.   
“Reading Wayland, that’s what Libraries are for, didn’t know you could read though” Raphael said pointing to the book in Jace’s hand.   
“Ah he thinks he’s funny” Jace deadpanned. He set the book aside and text book aside and hopped off the desk.  
“Leave Jace, please” Simon interrupted before a punch was thrown. Jace raised his hand in surrender before picking his book up and leaving. “I’m sorry” Simon said bending down to pick up Raphael’s book.   
“Your boyfriends a dick” Raphael grumbled angrily.   
“He’s not” Simon said with a sigh “he’s dating Meliorn”  
“No way” Raphael faked gasped.   
“Can I sit?” Simon asked while looking around the library for other students. He didn’t wait for Raphael to answer to take seat in front of him.   
“Why did you think I was dating Jace?”  
“Do you know that you’ll never have to know the difference between x and y in the real world”  
“Noted and you didn’t answer the question” Simon pushed his glasses further up his nose.   
“Because I think you’re cute and why tomatoes considered fruits? Like I don’t get that”   
“You what?”   
“I think it’s ridiculous that tomatoes are considered fruits”   
Simon smiled at the sight of Raphael’s rose pink cheeks “outrageous really, damn tomatoes”  
“Yeah, well I have to go” Raphael said picking up his bag and fleeing from the library like someone had set the room on fire. Simon picked up the book Raphael had left behind. 

 

For several days Simon tried to speak to Raphael but he couldn’t even find the boy. That was until late Friday after when Simon went to wait for Jace to finish Football practice.   
Simon walked up several step of bleacher steps. “I thought you didn’t smoke” He said to Raphael, whom was laying on the bleachers. Magnus Bane by his side. “or came here?”  
“Hello Samuel” Magnus said taking the cigarette from between Raphael’s lips.   
Raphael got up and dusted off his leather jacket and lifted the sunglasses he was wearing off his eyes to look at Simon. “I do now” he said.   
“Well” Simon bit down on his lips and watched Raphael “You left this in the library” he said after a while, he tossed the book he was holding. Raphael picked up the book and flipped through the pages.   
“Thanks” Raphael said before taking the cigarette from Magnus. Simon watched Raphael take a long drag before he spoke again “Sorry for disturbing whatever” Simon said gesturing towards Magnus and Raphael before leaving.   
“You moron, he likes you too” Magnus said turning his attention to the football field where Alec was practicing.   
“Just watch your boyfriend and be quite” Raphael huffed before laying back down.

Soon after sunset other students and adults from the area began filling up the bleachers. The stadium lights came up and the school band began to play.   
“You owe me” Raphael said to Magnus. Magnus had met Alec when he had detention early this week and they had started dating soon after (the next day) Magnus dragged Raphael to Alec’s first game of the season.  
“Magnus” A voice called out over the roar of the crowd. They both turned their heads to see Isabelle Lightwood waving at them. Magnus waved back while Raphael just sat there.   
“Come sit with us” Isabelle said after few minutes conversing with Magnus. “Clary, Meliorn and Si-“  
“Yeah we’ll come with” Magnus said before she could finish.  
“What?” “Yes, come on” Magnus said dragging Raphael along with him behind Isabelle.   
Isabelle carries them down further down the bleachers. When they reached where Izzy was seating, a small redhead girl popped up and give Isabelle a hug.   
“Guys this is Clary, and Meliorn and you both know Simon” She introduced, pointing off each person respectively.   
Izzy took her seat besides Clary while the redhead wrapped her arms around her, Magnus sat in the empty seat in between Isabelle and Meliorn, leaving the only available seat next to Simon and some random guy.   
Raphael turned to scowl at Magnus and walked towards the empty seat. Simon didn’t turn to Raphael or acknowledge him for the first part of the game.   
During the half time Simon turned to Raphael several time, each time he would open his mouth to say something then change his mind and turning away.   
The game then came to an end. The home team winning their first game. The crowd cheered. Raphael sat silently watching his everyone hug and cheer for the team.   
Alec and Jace came and joined the group the held on to their boyfriends while Isabelle and Clary held hands.   
Raphael looked out on the field to keep from watching the others or Simon. He hadn’t noticed Simon sitting next to him.   
“I like you” Simon said leaning closer to Raphael “and you said you liked me too”  
“I do” Raphael nodded “but-“  
“But nothing Santiago, just go out with him” Magnus interrupted. Everyone head turned towards them.   
“Dude seriously” Clary turned to Raphael “if I have to hear him talk about you one more time I’ll smother him” she said pointing to Simon.  
Raphael looked at Simon “I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at 7?” Simon asked.   
“I’m hungry right now, pizza on me” Raphael stood up and extended his hand for Simon to take.


End file.
